I Lost Everything When I Lost You
by LoveAusllyForever
Summary: Ally has to move to New York so she can go to the college of her dreams, MUNY (or Music University of New York) and all her friends all sad to see her go. Especially Austin. But, when Ally leaves, it changes someone. Austin goes from loving music, to hating music. He starts being rude to everyone. When Ally comes back, will she be able to change him back to her Austin?
1. Gone

_**Okay, so I decided to do this story. But I have to give all credit to AusllyMoon for helping me come up with a title for it.**_

**_Austin's POV_**

It has been two weeks. Two weeks since I lost the person that I can't live without. Seeing her get on that plane brought tears to my eyes and I ran.

**Flashback:**

_Ally had told me, Trish, and Dez that she was moving to New York so she could go to the college she had always wanted to go to, MUNY or Music University of New York. It was the day that we were at the airport, waiting for Ally's plane to start loading._

_"__What am I going to do without you?" I asked Ally, hugging her. She was crying and I was trying so hard to hold my tears back._

_"__Hey," Ally pulled away from me and looked me in the face with tear filled eyes, "Just remember, I will be back in 2 years. And then everything will go back to the way it's supposed to be." She tried to smile as she patted me on the chest._

_"__Promise?" I said, pulling her into another hug. I didn't ever want to let her go but I wasn't about to keep her from her dreams._

_"__I promise." She answered and I kissed the top of her head._

_"__Now boarding for the 12 o'clock flight to New York." I hear the person on the intercom saying. Ally pulled away from me and smiled._

_"__I guess I better get going. I'll call when I land." She said and I nodded. "I'll be waiting." I answered and watched as she said a quick good-bye to Trish and Dez, who might I add, were crying their eyes out. She grabbed her suitcase and before walking into the tunnel to the plane, turned to me and blew me a little kiss._

_I reached my hand out and pretended to catch it, making her giggle. Her back turned towards me and she disappeared into the plane. As soon as the doors behind her were closed, I ran._

_I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I couldn't stay here one more minute. I had always hoped that instead on getting on that plane, she would turn around and tell me she couldn't leave me. That she loved me too much to leave me behind. But, I guess that was just my mind talking._

**End of Flashback.**

Ally had called me that night but said that she was tired due to the long plane ride. So, we had said 'good night' to each other and hung up the phone.

Since she left, I did have a few concerts and everything I ever wanted. But I hated it. Nothing was the same since Ally left me. My singing wasn't the same, my dancing wasn't the same. I HAVEN'T ATE A DAMN PANCAKE SINCE SHE LEFT! Does that prove how much of an effect this has had on me?

I barely hung out with Trish and Dez anymore. They both just reminded me so much of Ally that it hurt. So, if I was on the beach or in the mall and saw them there, I would just turn around and walk away.

Why it is that whenever something good happens to me, people just find some way to take that all away from me?

*2 more weeks later*

Now, it was official. I haven't done any concerts in 2 weeks and I been around Trish or Dez that much either. I hated music now. I would be in the mall sometimes and someone would come up to me and ask why I haven't made any music or why I never put on concerts anymore. I would just look at them and say, 'What is music anymore?' then I would walk away.

There were also times when Trish and Dez would come up to me and tell me that Ally would be back in 3 years and to stop being upset about everything. But that name always just hit me in the gut. Ally was gone and so was the music. She will probably come back and forget all about me and go on with her life. So would I.

**_Ally's POV_**

It has been 4 weeks since I have left Miami. I missed it so much. I missed Trish, Dez, and especially Austin.

Since I left, I always went to the Austin Moon website and watched his concerts. But for some reason, there hasn't been any more videos for almost 3 weeks now. I hoped everything was okay.

I have written a few songs and I kept meaning to mail them to Austin but I always had too much to do. But, today I was definitely going to send them.

I grabbed an envelope out of my bag and stuck 2 songs inside it. I also put a little note in there with it:

_Dear Austin,_

_I kept meaning to send these songs to you but I've been too busy. I really hope you like them. I miss you so much and tell Trish and Dez that I miss them too._

_Love,_

_Ally_

I closed the envelope and addressed it to Austin Moon. I ran outside and stuck it in the mailbox.

I hope Austin likes it. I miss him so much.


	2. Ally's Back

**_Hey, everyone! I'm sorry the first chapter was so short. I have a lot of stress in my life right now but I will try to make the rest of the chapters longer. Sorry again!_**

**Let me fill you guys in a little bit:**

It has been two and a half years now since Ally left for college. Everything was going great for Ally. She didn't want to say anything to her friends but because she was doing so well in her classes, she was supposed to come back home in a week rather than in another 6 months. Everything was going perfectly for Ally.

But, I can't say the same about Austin. It had been two and a half years since he dropped his cool boy personality. He hasn't sung but he still hung out sometimes with Trish and Dez.

They never really liked Austin now but they knew that without them, Austin would have nobody.

Austin had turned into one of the troublemakers of Miami. He had alcohol, drugs, and he smoked. He was always rude to everybody, so no one really liked him anymore. He got into tons of fights and had the cops called on him quite a few times. Austin had forgotten all about the girl who left him two years ago but there were times that an image of him and Ally would pop in his head. Whenever that happened, he would just go up to his bedroom and not come out for days.

**_Austin's POV (Now 21 years old)_**

I was laying in my room when I heard my phone buzzing next to me. I looked at the caller ID. _Dez_.

"Hello?" I said when I answered the call.

"Hey, dude. Do you think you could come down to Sonic Boom real fast?" I heard him say and I sighed.

"No. You know I never go there anymore. Why do you want me to come anyway?" I asked in a rather harsh tone. I didn't mean to be harsh toward Dez but it was who I was now. If someone asked me to come somewhere or to do something, they got the bad Austin.

"It's an emergency." I heard a voice in the background say. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't think of who it belonged to.

"Who is there with you?" I asked.

"Oh, um, it's just Trish. Please Austin? It is an emergency and we need you here." Dez told me and I groaned.

"Fine! But this better be worth it." I said and before I ended the call, I heard him say, "Oh, it will be."

I got up and went to my dresser, pulling out my, now usual, clothes. It was a pair of loose fitting jeans and a skin tight tank top. As normal as the clothes sounded, they weren't. He grabbed his phone, stuffing it in his pockets, and walked to Sonic Boom.

When he walked through the doors of the store, he looked around but didn't see Trish or Dez anywhere. "Dez? Trish?" I yelled.

"Up here!" I heard Dez' voice yell from the room at the top of the stairs. The practice room. I groaned and walked up the steps. I took my sweet, precious time before reaching the closed door. I haven't been up here in forever and suddenly I felt like I was going to walk in with a harmonica and hear Ally singing "Double Take". I would never admit it to anyone, but I missed Ally more than Trish and Dez knew. I finally turned the door knob and when the door opened, I froze.

There, sitting on the couch between Trish and Dez, was the person I was just thinking about. _What the hell is she doing here? She shouldn't have come back until 6 months from now._ I thought. She looked at me and smiled. God, I always loved that smile.

I wanted so bad to run to Ally and squeeze her until she couldn't breathe but then my mind got in the way.

_Don't do it, Austin. Don't get too close to her again. Remember what happened last time. You didn't eat or sleep for a month before you finally got over her. For all you know, she will leave you all over again in a few months and never see you again._

Oh no. Not my thoughts again. But, Ally's right there. She looks beautiful like always and I missed her like crazy. You're wrong, I never got over her. I just had to lock her away in a small room in my mind. I need to tell her how much I missed her and I need her with me.

_Don't do it, buddy. She never even called. Don't you think that if she really missed you, she would at least call you once a week. Face it, dude. She didn't miss you as much as you missed her._

I still didn't move and Ally saw that. She stood up and walked to me, pulling me into a hug and resting her head on my chest. "Austin, I missed you." She said and I knew that I had to do what was right. I couldn't have my heart broken again. I stepped back, out of Ally's grasp and looked over at Trish and Dez.

They were looking at me like they just saw someone die. But, I would be dying inside as soon as I walked away from this. I gave Trish and Dez the 'I-have-to-do-this' look and I looked down at Ally, who seemed confused. "Austin, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I don't like people hugging me when I don't know who they are." I said, sounding quite harsh.

Ally stood there in shock. "What?" She said and I just shrugged my shoulders. Before walking out of the room, I shot a glance over at Trish and Dez to see that they had a mixture of both shock and disappointment, obviously at me, written across their faces. I abruptly turned around and walked down the steps.

Before I could make it through the doors, two arms wrapped around me and I turned around, almost tripping over my own feet. "Please, Austin. Please remember me. I missed you so much."

I looked down at her, not hugging her back. I forcefully pulled away from her and she nearly fell. I almost reached out to grab her arm, just in case, but I didn't. "Just stay the fuck away from me!" I watched Ally's eyes fill with tears and turned around again. "I'm sorry, Ally." I whispered, loud enough for only her to hear. Then I left.

**_Ally's POV (Now 20 years old)_**

I stood there, staring at the doors Austin had just walked through. Well, this wasn't exactly what I planned at all.

**Flashback:**

_I had arrived back to Miami at 8am and I wanted to surprise everyone. I didn't tell anyone that I was coming home early, not even my dad. I grabbed my suitcase and ran to Sonic Boom. Luckily, dad wasn't there yet but since the mall was open, the doors were unlocked._

_I ran to his office in the back of the store and sat in the chair at the desk._

_About 15 minutes later, I heard the store doors open and footsteps coming towards the office. A big smile spread across my face as I saw my father walk into the room. He was looking down at a piece of paper so he didn't notice me as soon as he walked in._

_I stood up quietly from the chair. "Hi, daddy!" I said and he froze. He looked up at me and gasped. "Ally!" I ran to him and hugged him tight. "I missed you!" I said._

_"__I missed you too, sweetie!" Dad pulled away from me. "But when did you get back? Weren't you supposed to be in New York for 6 more months?" He asked and I shook my head._

_"__Well, my grades were so good and I was doing perfect so I graduated early. I didn't want to tell anyone because I wanted it to be a surprise. Next, I wanna see Trish and Dez." I said with a smile. He pulled out his phone._

_"__Well, how about I call them and tell them that I need help with something in the practice room? Then you can surprise them." He asked and I quickly nodded, running up to the only room that I loved._

_So many memories were still held up in this room. I remember when it looked like a storage closet. But that all changed when Austin Moon made it look brand new. I walked to the piano that was on the side of the room and ran my fingers over it. It was dusty but I didn't care, I was just happy that it was still here._

_About an hour later, I heard my dad talking to someone and I peeked out the practice room door to see. Trish and Dez were here and I quickly closed the door before they could see me. Hearing footsteps outside the door, I turned around, looking out the window._

_I heard the door open and there was no sound. Then I heard Trish's voice, "Um, who are you? And what are you doing up here? This is a private room." She said and I knew she was talking to me._

_I smiled before turning around. "What? I can't be in my own practice room now?_" I said.

_"__Ally!" Both Trish and Dez yelled and squeezed me tight, knocking the breath out of me._

_"__Can't…breathe…" I gasped and they let go. I took in a deep breath and hugged them back. "I missed you guys so much!" I told them the same thing that I told my dad about me coming home early and we caught up on a few things._

_The only thing that bothered me is that they never mentioned Austin. "Hey, Dez. I want to surprise Austin too. Are you able to get him to come here?" I asked._

_They looked at each other before Dez looked back at me. "Um, yeah. I can try but he never comes here anymore, not since you left." He pulled out his phone and called Austin._

**End of Flashback.**

I couldn't believe that Austin had said he doesn't remember me. But, before he left, I heard him say 'I'm sorry, Ally.' But, if he didn't remember me, then how did he know my name. I ran back up the steps to the practice room.

I had a bunch of questions and I was sure as hell going to get my answers.

**_Tell me what you think! Sorry it took so long to update, I'm trying to get my grade to a C in Biology. Ugh, I HATE BIOLOGY!_**


	3. Heartbroken

**_Hey, guys! I know, I made Austin into a huge jerk. But trust me, this is all leading up to the rest of the story._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews! They really help me get through this story without growing bored lol._**

**_But, here's chapter 3. Hope you like it!_**

**Ally's POV**

I walked into the practice room and crossed my arms across my chest. "Okay, what's going on? Why is Austin acting like he doesn't know who I am?" I asked and you could hear the seriousness in my voice.

Trish and Dez both looked at me and sighed. "Okay, come sit down." Trish said and patted the spot between her and Dez. I sat and told her to tell me. "Well, as soon as your plane left for New York, Dez and I were trying to stop crying because we were going to miss you so much. And when we looked up, we saw Austin running so we ran after him. When we finally caught up with him, we saw that he had been crying and we told him that everything was going to be okay and that you would be back before we all know it." Trish said.

Then Dez continued. "Of course, he still wrote a few songs and played a few concerts here in the mall. But, we could see that Austin wasn't the same when he was up on stage. He looked like he was burning in hell. Then about 3 weeks after you left is when everything changed. Austin had told us that he didn't want to make music anymore, he didn't want any more concerts or anything. When we asked him why, he said, and I quote, 'Because I hate music. What's the point in liking it when everything is lost?' Then he walked away. A week later, we saw him again. We couldn't believe what we were seeing but Austin was standing there. His whole appearance and personality had changed. He didn't wear the cool clothes like usual, instead he wore clothes with chains, and no longer wore his lucky necklace. He was rude to everybody and worst of all: he drank, smoked, and did drugs with some other gangs."

I sat there without saying a word. Was he saying that I was the one who did this to Austin?

"Us, his parents, and even your dad tried to get him help." Trish said. "We sent him to therapy, the police station, we tried everything. It helped for a little while but then everything started back up again. So, we all just gave up and came to the conclusion that the Austin we all knew and loved, was gone. It just kept getting worse and worse. Sometimes Austin would end up in the hospital and sometimes in jail after being caught with drugs. Finally, it got to a point where Dez and I barely hung out with him anymore, let alone talked to him. And then, you came back." She finished and I sighed.

I looked at both of them, "But, that still doesn't explain why he is acting like he doesn't know who the fuck I am!" I lost it. I stood up and started pacing around the room, not really knowing what to do.

Dez got up and put his hands on my shoulders. I stopped and looked him in the eyes. "Ally, don't you see? You were gone for so long and when you finally came back, Austin was shocked beyond belief. He had wanted to get you out of his head and forget all about you, but his thoughts wouldn't let that happen. So, when he saw you, he panicked. He did what he had to do to get you out of his head. But it hurt him so much to pretend he didn't know who you were."

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "This is all my fault. If I didn't leave, this never would have happened and I would still have my old Austin." I sobbed and buried my face in Dez' shirt. Trish came over as well and hugged me.

"Ally, this isn't your fault. Austin is the one who believed that you wouldn't come back. It was his own fault." Dez and Trish kept telling me. I leaned against Trish and tried to relax.

**Austin's POV**

I still can't believe it. Ally was back and I just walked away from her. Why did I have to do that? Oh, that's right. Because my stupid ass mind convinced me not to get too attached again. I now hated myself for this. But, in some way, I feel like I did do the right thing. I walked through the mall, it was a nice day out. I needed to think about this.

What if I got too attached to Ally again and her career starts to take off, making her go on tour and leave me again for who knows how long? I don't think I could live with hurt again if that happened. But_ she_ was there, and I just walked away…

_Yeah, you are pretty much an idiot._ My mind again…

"Shut up!" I yelled without thinking. I saw many faces turn to me and look at me like I was losing my mind. I looked around me and put my head down. _Why does life have to be like this?_ I thought.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I dug it out. I looked at the text that I just got.

_Hey, dude. You up for the club tonight? –Dallas_

Yeah, I know what you all are thinking. I'm not usually very fond of Dallas but after Ally left, I do a lot of things that I never did before _she_ left.

It was so hard on me that I started with drugs, smoking, and drinking till I puked. I couldn't control myself anymore.

I no longer like Ally. I will stay away from her and avoid her no matter what it takes. Even if it does tear me apart inside… I text Dallas back.

_Yeah, man. I'll definitely be there –Austin._ I replied.

Later that night, I arrived at the club. It was a club that had opened up a year ago and it instantly became popular. I would usually meet up with a few people here: Dallas, Cassidy (…girlfriend), and Trent (Trish hates me for that). I sat down at our regular spot and put my head in my hands. The others definitely noticed how confused and depressed I was.

Dallas spoke first, "Hey, man. What's wrong?" He asked and I looked up. "Ally…she's back." I said in a low voice.

"Ally? As in, Ally Dawson?" Dallas asked and I nodded.

I heard Cassidy scoff next to me. "Oh, who cares. Ally was such a loser. I can't believe that you actually hung out with that whore." She said.

I had to fight back the urge to claw her eyes out. She had absolutely no right to talk about Ally that way. I looked around. The club was very busy but there was one person who stood out like a sore thumb. Focusing on the person, I saw it was Ally. She was sitting at the bar with Trish and Dez.

Ally was moving around in her seat and Trish was holding onto her, keeping her from falling off the stool. It took me a minute before I realized that she was drunk. Really focusing on her, I saw her eyes were bloodshot and her eyes were watery. Trish looked over and her eyes landed on me as I stared at Ally. Despite her appearance right now, she was beautiful.

But, I just pushed those feelings aside when I saw Trish looking at me. I looked away and stood up. "Yeah. But, don't worry, I won't be getting close to her again." I was surprised at the tone in my voice. I just walked out of the club.

The tone in my voice did surprise me. Thinking back to my words, I replayed them in my head. "Yeah. But, don't worry, I won't be getting close to her again." I repeated in the same tone was before. Then I realized it. My tone was a combination of a bunch of emotions, balled up into one.

Depression, sadness, miserable, and hurt. But, most of all, I felt heartbroken…

**Let me know what you guys think!**


	4. Break Down The Walls

**_Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!_**

**Ally's POV**

Trish and I were sitting at the bar of a new club that apparently had opened up last year. She kept trying to cheer me up and it was working for a little bit. Until I saw her staring at someone across the room and I followed her gaze.

I saw Austin. He was walking through the crowd of people towards the exit. He looked like he was a little tipsy but not drunk. At least, not yet. I had to go get him before he does something dangerous. I looked at Trish.

"Um, I have to go." I said, standing up. I was about to walk away when I felt her grab my arm.

"Ally, please be easy on him. Austin may seem like he doesn't care about anything on the outside, but on the inside he is hurting so bad. I just don't want you to say anything that might make him snap and make him get into bigger trouble." Trish said and let go of my arm. I nodded and ran out the exit.

When I got outside, my eyes wandered across the dark streets until I saw a person standing a few blocks down with a bottle in his hand. _Austin_. I started walking towards him but he didn't notice me. I finally reached him and saw that he was opening another bottle of beer.

"Austin?" I said, in a low whisper. His head snapped toward me and I wanted to cry. This isn't the Austin that was once my best friend. "Austin, I need to talk to you." I put my hand on his shoulder but he pulled away instantly.

**Austin's POV**

As soon as Ally put her hand on me, I could feel a spark going through my body. _No, I can't get caught up with her_. I quickly pulled away and looked at her. She had that look of rejection in her eyes and I knew this was going to hurt me as much as it will hurt her.

"Look, lady! I don't know who you are or why you are bothering me. Just fucking leave me the hell alone and don't talk to me again. Or you'll regret it." I growled and I could see tears in Ally's eyes.

"CUT THE BULL SHIT, AUSTIN!" I flinched back. _Wow, wasn't expecting that_. "I KNOW EVERYTHING. You won't hurt me and I never meant to hurt you. I don't know why this all happened to you but I want the old Austin back."

I was instantly mad again when she told me she didn't know why this happened. I knew that I shouldn't yell at her, but I couldn't stop it. "What was I supposed to do? Huh?!" I regretted my words. But they wouldn't stop coming out my mouth. "You fucking left me, Ally! You left all of us!" I could see the hurt in Ally's eyes and the tears that threatened to spill.

"Austin, before I left, you promised me that you would never become… _this_." She gestured to the bottle I held and to me. "Did you not want me to live my dreams? I helped you live your dreams, and now I wish I had never helped you write that second song. I knew it was going to come back to bite me, but no. I just went ahead and did it because I thought you were a sweet guy. But I guess I was wrong!" Her voice cracked and the tears finally won their fight and started spilling out of her eyes.

"I wanted you to live your dreams, Ally. But, that didn't mean I wanted the girl I loved to move away from me." I said in a harsh tone and I walked away.

**Ally's POV**

I stood there in shock. _Did Austin just say that he loved me?_ No, I've got to be hearing things. Even if he did love me, I don't know if I could love him back. Not after him changing like this.

But, I'm not going to give up on him. I know my Austin is in there somewhere and I'm going to make sure I get him back.

I started to walk home when I heard someone singing. It was a quiet singing voice but I could still hear it. I looked around and noticed that I was in front of Austin's house. I walked up to the front door and softly knocked on the door. I hoped Mimi would open up and she did.

Her eyes widened when she saw me, "Ally?" She said a bit loud and I put a finger to my lips. She caught on and was a bit quieter. "What are you doing here?" She said and gave me a hug which I gladly returned.

"Um, I heard Austin singing while I was walking by. Is it okay if I go up to see him?" I asked and she nodded, letting me in. "Thank you." I said to her before I tip-toed my way up the stairs toward Austin's room.

His bedroom door was cracked, so I quietly opened it and saw Austin sitting in his window sill. He was looking down at the ground outside, so he didn't see me. I leaned my head against the door frame and stayed quiet. I smiled as I realized what song he was singing.

**Austin's POV**

I stared down at the ground below as I sung.

_Woah, Yeah_

_Stop, hiding out in the shadows_

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_Don't, lock yourself in the darkness_

_The world is so much brighter than this_

_Ya if you never take the shock_

_You never gonna win_

_So turn it all around and _

_Break down the walls Woah_

_Come on and give it everything you get_

_Take a chance, make a stand and_

_Break, break, break down walls Woah_

_Break down the walls Woah_

_Break down the walls Woah _

_Come on and take a chance make a stand and _

_Break, break, break down the walls _

_Break down the walls_

I stayed quiet.

"I thought you didn't sing anymore." I jumped when I heard the voice. My head whipped around to see Ally standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

I groaned in annoyance and anger and looked away from her, leaning my head back against the side of the window. "I don't sing in front of anyone anymore. I haven't for fucking two and a half years, Ally." I said this in a softer voice. Guess she doesn't listen to a harsh voice, so there's no reason to be mean to her.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ally stood straight again and walked around my room. Her back was to me, so I stared at her. Thinking.

_Ally never really did anything wrong. I was the one being mean to her. She didn't deserve being yelled at and she sure as hell didn't deserve a friend like me. _I watched her and it wasn't until she turned around that I realized where she was standing.

"Did you never even look at my letters, Austin?" She said in a sad voice. She was holding a handful of unopened letters that she had sent me but I never opened them. I sighed and walked towards her, grabbing the letters out of her hand.

"I couldn't. Believe me, I wanted to. But every letter that I got from you, just brought back bad memories…" I put the letters on top of my desk.

"Where is the first one that I sent you?" She asked and I looked at her. "Um," I looked through the envelopes till I found it, "right here. Why?" I said, handing it to her. She opened it and pulled out the paper that was inside. I could tell there was something that she was keeping in the envelope but she just handed me the paper. "Read it, Austin." She told me and I obeyed.

Opening the letter, I read:

_Dear Austin,_

_So far, I have spent almost 3 weeks in New York. I love it here. The people are nice but I always keep feeling like there was something missing. Then I figured it out. You were missing, Austin. It is so different without you that sometimes I just curl in my bed and think of all the times that we had together. I still laugh at the thought of us first becoming partners._

_I know you miss me like crazy. And I miss you so much. I promise that as soon as I come back to Miami, I will let you steal me away for as long as you want._

_But, until then, I want you to keep this with you. Let it remind you that music and I will always be with you. Don't let anything or anyone take music away from you. Look in the envelope and remember to always: Take a chance and Break Down The Walls. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Ally_

When I finished reading the letter I looked back at Ally. She was holding a necklace that had a guitar pick on it. She smiled and looked at the guitar pick. She grabbed onto it and I watched as it opened up. She handed it back to me and I took it from her.

Looking down at it, I saw that in the middle of the pick, was a picture of me and her after writing the first song together. On the other side of the opened pick, were the words '_Music is a part of you, don't let it go_' engraved in the metal.

For what felt like the first time in forever, I smiled. Next thing I knew, Ally's arms were around my waist and her head resting on my chest. "This wasn't exactly what I wanted to come home to. Also, I had a surprise for when I came back but I never got the chance to say anything. I haven't even told Trish and Dez yet." She looked up at me. I looked down at her and put the necklace around my neck, then pulled her into a hug.

"What was the surprise then?" I asked. "Well, I no longer have stage fright. And I have an interview with Ramone Records tomorrow afternoon." She said and my eyes grew wide.

**_See everyone! Guess Austin isn't that bad of a guy after all. Ally definitely doesn't take no for an answer anymore. Review and tell me what you think :)_**


	5. Author's Note

Not a chapter, just wanted to say something.

I just watched Austin and Ally season 3 finale and I am now crying. That was the cutest and saddest episode yet. FUCK YOU JIMMY!

Hopefully, in Season 4, Austin will be able to make music again. Auslly rules!


End file.
